AMENESIA (completed story)
by tstormch
Summary: (Sam is just recovering from being attacked by a soul eater. Once Sam becomes healed at the bunker, One of Bobbys friends sends them on to assist a hunter that has turned evil. Dean ends up kidnapped by Crowley, and as a result ending up with amnesia. Once Dean gets his memory back they go on a standard hunt for vampire and run into a startling surprise they weren't expecting..)


_(Sam is just recovering from being attacked by a soul eater. Dean and Sam take refuge in the bunker to allow Sam some healing time. Once he becomes healed, they go on another hunt, One of which Bobby sends them on to assist a hunter that has turned evil. Dean ends up kidnapped by Crowley, and as a result ending up with amnesia. Not Knowing Cas or Sam but they manage to get him back to the bunker to jar his memory. Cas seeks Crowley's help who is unwilling to help because he wants one thing….Sam to be his right hand man to take down Lucifer again…_

 **AMENSIA**

 _(Scene shows Dean grabbing Sam from the forest floor. He's bloodied and covered in leaves.)_

DEAN: Come on Sam, got to get you out of here. ( _Tries getting Sam to stand up.)_ On your feet, Sam. I can't carry you. My arm is sprained. ( _Sam weakly comes to and barley able to walk while leaning on Dean. They slowly walk out of the forest.)_

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **HARRIS HOSPTIAL**

 **10:30 A.M.**

 _(Dean helps Sam into the passenger seat then dumps his stuff into the trunk. He gets in behind the wheel and starts the Impala up, the familiar rumble coming to life. He looks over at Sam, who had rested his head back onto the seat, his eyes closed.)_

DEAN: So, where to Sammy? Do you want me to find a motel for a couple of days?

SAM: No Dean. I think I'd like to just ride for a while. ( _Slightly smiles with a tired expression on his face.)_

DEAN: Are you sure? You're looking pretty tired.

SAM: I'm sure Dean. I just want to be on the road again. I just want to be home.

DEAN: _(Smiling)_ That's my boy! ( _He pulled out of the parking lot and was soon taking the off ramp to the highway, careful not to head in the direction of Harrison. He looks at Sam, he's eagerly looking out the side window.)_

 **8 HRS LATER**

 _(Still on the road Sam Is sound asleep while Dean still driving. Dean looks over at him and notices an exit ramp to a motel. He takes the ramp and drives into the motel. Sam wakes up the second dean parks and shuts off the car. He looks over at Dean.)_

SAM: What's going on?

DEAN: Were stopping. You need your rest, Sam. And I'm tired.

SAM: I'm fine Dean. I just want to keep moving.

DEAN: You need to lay down Sam the car isn't the best place for you to heal up.

SAM: ( _Sighs)_ Ok, you're the driver.

DEAN: You sit tight I'll get us checked in. ( _Dean gets out of the car and Sam lays back waiting on him. He'd start having flashbacks of being abducted by the soul eater creature. And he'd start breathing heavy. He'd scream out Dean's name looking around for him. He'd quickly open the door and attempt to get out on his own. Just as he does Dean walks out of the office and notices. He rushes over to Sam.)_ Sam! Woe, what are you doing?

SAM: I just wanted out.

DEAN: ( _Smiles)_ Can't make up your mind huh? A minute ago you wanted to drive on. ( _Helps Sam stand up.)_ Come on. The rooms just three doors down. _(They'd get inside their room. He'd help Sam to the bed and Sam would sit down.)_

SAM: ( _Watches dean as he'd unpack)_ why are you unpacking. We're only going to be here overnight.

DEAN: ( _Grabs out some shaving crème. And shows Sam)_ I'm not. I just need to shave. Why don't you get some rest Sammy. Watch some TV, relax. I'll get shaved and get us some food. ( _Sam scoots himself back to the headboard and takes the remote.)_

SAM: ( _Turns the TV on.)_ Not hungry but you go ahead.

DEAN: You need to eat. You haven't eaten much since I got you to the hospital.

SAM: Get me a snack then. ( _Dean stares at him in concern and walks into the bathroom. Five minutes later, Dean would walk out drying off.)_

DEAN: I'll be back. ( _Sam looks at him and nod yes. Dean stares at him and walks out. At the diner He walks in and up to counter bar. Waitress looks at him.)_

WAITRESS: May I help you

DEAN: Yeh I want two burgers and a pie to go please. And some fries. ( _Waitress would write it down and put his order in. Inside the motel, Sam would watch the TV and stare blankly at it. Suddenly a figure would show up in the corner of the room. Sam looks its way and starts to panic and breath heavy. The figure would step into the light.)_

CAS: _(Weak sounding.)_ Hey take it easy Sam. It's me. What's happened to you?

SAM: Cas, where've you been?

CAS: ( _Weakly sits at the edge of his bed.)_ It's a long story.

SAM: I was abducted by a soul eater. Dean rescued me on time.

CAS: Yeh I see that. But you're still not well. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ I'm sorry I don't have the strength to heal you. Maybe I can tomorrow. ( _Sam notices blood on him.)_

SAM: You're bleeding.

CAS: ( _Looks at his wound on his arm.)_ Yeh, can't heal myself either right now.

SAM: You need some bandages. ( _Tries sitting up.)_

CAS: ( _Stops him.)_ Hey, I think you should stay put. Where's Dean? ( _The door to the room comes open. Dean would walk in and stop in his tracks with a to go bag of food. Cas would stand up.)_ Dean.

DEAN: ( _Closing the door behind him.)_ Cas, what happened to you. It's bad enough my brothers hurt now you.

CAS: I'm ok. Your brother is weak.

DEAN: Yeh I know he hasn't been eating like he should.

CAS: ( _Looks down at Sam.)_ From what power I do have, his stomach wall seems to be injured. Probably reason for the lack of the desire to eat. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: Why couldn't the doctors tell me this.

CAS: They're not perfect, Dean

DEAN: Yeh at the expense of Sam's life. What do we do?

CAS: Rest and maybe tomorrow I can totally heal him if my strength comes back.

DEAN: What do you mean if?

CAS: I was in a battle with demons. I won however it drained me severely.

DEAN: I see. ( _Sits by Sam on the edge of his bed.)_ I got you some pie. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ What?

SAM: I'll try to eat it. ( _Cas would sit on the edge of Dean's bed.)_

DEAN: ( _Hands Sam a small slice of pie and a fork.)_ So what are you doing here Cas?

CAS: I heard about Sam. So I thought I'd come by, even though I can't be too much of a help.

DEAN: You were always one to comfort. ( _Sits down at a small table across from him.)_

CAS: Where are you guys headed?

DEAN: ( _Takes a bite of his burger)_ Were headed back to the bunker so Sam can heal up, and then get back on the hunt.

CAS: Not so sure you should. If I can't heal Sam he's not going to be up to hunting again anytime soon.

DEAN: I won't just force him back out there tomorrow Cas. I know it's going to take some time that's why were headed to the bunker. So he can rest and heal up.

CAS: Can I come along.

DEAN: I don't care if Sam doesn't. ( _Sam sets the plastic plate of half eating slice on the end table. Cas notices and stares at him.)_

SAM: ( _Sleepily.)_ No its cool with me.

CAS: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Exactly how much food has he eating since the incident?

DEAN: Enough to feed a bird or two.

CAS: He can't survive like that. ( _Dean stares at Cas.)_

DEAN: What am I supposed to do Cas!? He'll only eat so much and now you tell me his stomach could be messed up too.

CAS: ( _Looks at the floor.)_ I'm sorry. I'll try to heal him tomorrow. I'll guard your room for the night. _(Walks over to the window and stares out. Dean sighs and looks at the floor.)_

DEAN: I'm sorry too. I've been under a lot of stress with all this that's happened. ( _Looks over at Sam, he's asleep.)_ I guess I better turn in early too. Not much else to do. ( _Lays down in bed. Cas looks over at them both and back out the window.)_

 **8:30 A.M.**

 _(Cas walks over to Sam's bed and stares down at him. He puts his hand on Sam's forehead and closes his eyes. A light appears under his hand and lasts two seconds and he suddenly gets weak and steps back. Sam wakes up and sits up in fear and realizes who it is.)_

CAS: ( _Sits at the edge of the bed.)_ I tried Sam. Im still not strong enough.

SAM: ( _Leans against the headboard.)_ Its ok. I feel a little better. ( _Dean wakes up and looks over at them and sits up.)_

DEAN: What's going on? Sam ok?

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ I'm fine, Dean.

CAS: I tried healing him and failed.

DEAN: Don't push it Cas. You're with us, it's all that matters. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ I'll get us packed up and we'll get the heck out of here. _(Dean would get everything into the car and he'd help Sam up out of bed. Cas would help too and get him to the car. Sam would get in. Cas would get in back Dean gets in on the driver's side and they'd drive off.)_

 **5 HRS LATER**

 _(Still on the road. Cas would lean forward and look at Dean.)_

CAS: He sleeps a lot. That's not normal for Sam.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam and back at the road.)_ He's been through a lot. I barely found him alive.

CAS: It's still trying to claim him.

DEAN: We killed that thing!

CAS: Not totally. It's still leaching to him. Till it can get powerful again and start living in Sam.

DEAN: ( _Pulls off the side of the road and slamming on his brakes. Looks back at Cas.)_ What the hell? How do we get it off of him? ( _Sam wakes up and looks around.)_

SAM: What's going on?

DEAN: ( _Looks at the steering wheel.)_ Nothing Sammy.

CAS: I'm going to see what I can do to help. I promise. ( _Disappears. Dean looks back and sighs.)_

DEAN: Great. Just what we need. ( _Pulls out onto the road and continues to drive. Sam looks over at him.)_

SAM: What was that about it?

DEAN: Just got to keep driving Sam.

 **3 HRS LATER**

 **KANSAS**

 _(Pulls up to the bunker. Dean gets out and helps Sam inside. Inside, Bobby Walks up to Dean. Dean stops, while helping Sam. Both Dean and Sam stare at him in shock. Dean pulls out his gun.)_

DEAN: Who the hell are you?!

BOBBY: Dean it's me! Bobby.

DEAN: ( _Helps Sam over to the sofa and sits him down, with gun still pointed at Bobby.)_ No, it can't be you were sent back!

BOBBY: Dean, I promise I'm Bobby. I'm not a demon or a shape shifter! ( _Dean grabs a nearby flask of holy water and throws it on Bobby. He just stands there glaring at him.)_ Really, Dean?

DEAN: ( _Dean stares at him like he's going to break, while putting his gun down. He walks over to Bobby and hugs him tight.)_ How's this possible? ( _Looks at him.)_ This isn't funny; this isn't a joke is it?

BOBBY: Dean I promise you. Have I ever steered you wrong before? Cas sent me back, and told me all that's going on and said you needed help. ( _Walks over to Sam.)_ Sam. ( _Sam weakly smiles at him.)_

SAM: It's so good to see you again, Bobby. I'd hug you but it hurts to move.

BOBBY: It's ok. You killed that thing right?

DEAN: ( _Goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer out)_ Yeh. But Cas said it's still with him, trying to get hold on him again.

BOBBY: Where is Cas. Why don't he heal him.

DEAN: He can't. He's too weak.

BOBBY: He seemed fine when he sent me back here.

DEAN: He was in a fight with demons. Didn't say why. ( _Walks into the living room and sits near Sam. Bobby stands in front of Sam.)_

BOBBY: Look at me Sam. ( _Sam looks at him.)_ His eyes seem slightly dilated.

DEAN: What's that mean?

BOBBY: ( _Sits across from them.)_ Cas is right.

CAS: ( _Suddenly showing up.)_ Sam can't sleep no more. ( _Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: What are you talking about?

CAS: The more he sleeps the more the creature attempts to take over.

DEAN: What do we do? He needs his sleep.

CAS: I know. I need to go in.

DEAN: Go in where?

CAS: To Sam's sleep world. Take the creature out.

DEAN: How you going to do that?

CAS: I need into his soul. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ It's going to be slightly painful for him and me. But I think I can do it.

DEAN: You think, don't you know?

CAS: It's risky, but don't you think it's worth it?

DEAN: Not at the risk of Sam's life it's not.

CAS: It's not going to kill him. Just let me take care of it.

SAM: Don't I get a say in this? ( _They both look at him.)_ I want free of this once and for all. ( _Dean looks at the floor.)_

DEAN: What do we have to do?

CAS: Sam needs to lay down. ( _Sam lays across the sofa.)_ Just relax Sam, and don't fight it. ( _Puts his hands on either side of his head. Cas closes his eyes and light comes out of his hands. Sam cringes in pain and passes out. Cas disappears.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells)_ Sam! ( _Inside Sam's world Cas is looking around. All is foggy and dimly lit.)_

SAM: ( _Yells out.)_ Cas! ( _Looks around nervously.)_ Cas you here?! ( _He sees two red eyes through the fog. It's the creature. It starts approaching him and hisses.)_

CREATURE: Sam… You come back to me…

SAM: ( _Backs away.)_ No. No leave me alone! ( _Yells out.)_ Cas! ( _The creature inches its way to him.)_ Get away from me! ( _Backs into someone and turns around. It's Cas.)_ Cas help me.

CAS: ( _Stands there glaring at it and stretches his hand out)_ Stand Down! ( _The creature hisses at him. Cas's eyes turn bright blue and the creature screams and disappears. Cas stumbles around. Sam grabs him.)_

SAM: Can you get us out here?

CAS: I don't know if I can. I'll try. ( _Cas puts his hand on Sam's head. Cas returns to the bunker. Dean stands up and notices Cas weakness. He walks over to him and helps him sit down.)_

DEAN: What happened?

CAS: _(Looks up at him exhausted.)_ I believe it's gone.

DEAN: ( _Looks over at Sam and back at Cas.)_ Why isn't he waking up.

CAS: Give him time Dean. He'll be fine.

 **A WEEK LATER**

 _(Sam is watching TV. Dean comes walking in.)_

DEAN: Packed up and ready to go. How about you?

SAM: I'm ready. ( _Stands up and Bobby walks in.)_

BOBBY: I want you boys to take care and be careful.

DEAN: We will.

BOBBY: Where's Cas.

CAS: Walks into the room. I'm here.

BOBBY: You going with them?

CAS: If they want me too.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas and at Bobby.)_ I don't care. If you want to.

BOBBY: I'll hold the fort. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

 **I 66**

 **2 HRS LATER**

 _(Dean is driving. Sam looking through their dads diary and Cas, sitting in back is staring out the window.)_

CAS: It's amazing how much flat land there is out here.

DEAN: Cas that is the most random thing I've ever heard from you.

CAS: ( _Looks toward Dean.)_ Is that not good?

DEAN: ( _Smiles.)_ Nothing wrong with it, but we've all been quiet for two hours of this drive and you come up with the weirdest yet random subject.

CAS: Where are we going anyway?

DEAN: Silver Springs Colorado.

SAM: _(Looks at Dean.)_ What's up there?

DEAN: Bobby wants us to look into a possible Demon causing chaos.

SAM: When are they not?

DEAN: ( _Shrugs his eyebrows.)_ This one I guess is different.

SAM: Different how?

DEAN: He said a hunter was up there that needed help. And that it has taken his sister. No other hunters want to help him.

CAS: Why is that?

DEAN: Cause they're lazy people that have no right being hunters.

( _ **12 hours later,**_ _they arrive at a hotel just outside Silver Springs.)_

CAS: Why are we stopping here?

DEAN: Bobby said this was the hotel this dude was at. So I figured we'd stay here too. ( _Parks the car and gets out. Sam gets out and looks around.)_

SAM: Have we ever met this hunter before.

DEAN: I didn't recognize the name when Bobby mentioned him.

SAM: Why didn't Bobby come with us?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Cas? You can answer that one. Why didn't Bobby come with us?

CAS: Because if you need him, he can show up like I do instantly.

SAM: Does that make him an angel like you?

CAS: No. The ability is only for the temporary time he will be here.

DEAN: Why temporary? Why can't he stay and live out his life till a ripe old age?

CAS: It's not my place to say why. Or even give a reason why, Dean.

DEAN: ( _Walks to the hotel office.)_ Whatever.

( _In the hotel room, Sam is on his laptop. Cas is staring out the window and Dean is sitting on his bed, cleaning his arsenal.)_

SAM: _(Looks over at Dean.)_ When are we going to meet up with this guy?

DEAN: He's supposed to call.

SAM: What if he doesn't?

DEAN: Then we've wasted our time. ( _Looks toward Cas.)_ You've been quiet, Cas. What's up?

CAS: _(Staring out the window.)_ Something's wrong here. I can't quite see what. But it's evil.

DEAN: Demons?

CAS: It is but something that is with them. And it's not anything from hell.

DEAN: Then from what?

CAS: ( _Turns and looks at Dean.)_ Not sure yet. But I don't think we should be here. ( _Dean's cell phone rings. Both Cas and Sam look at him.)_

DEAN: Yeah? ( _Pause.)_ Yeah this is Dean. ( _Pause.)_ Ok, Joseph. Were at the same hotel in room one 'o three. ( _Pause.)_ Ok see you at five. Good bye. ( _Looks at the two after ending his call.)_ I'm meeting him at a bar a mile south of here.

CAS: You going alone?

DEAN: I don't won't either of you with me. Especially Sam with him just recovering.

SAM: Dean I'm fine. I'm healed.

DEAN: I still want you to take it slow, ok? Besides if this guy isn't on the level I'll hit the automatic dial to call you for help, ok? Anyway, like Cas I don't feel good about meeting up with this guy either.

SAM: Why would Bobby have us meet up with someone that is bad?

DEAN: He might not originally been bad. I got a feeling he's possessed. Bobby said he was having trouble. He might have got taken over. He didn't sound right over the phone.

CAS: All the more reason we should go with you.

DEAN: Fine let's do it this way. We'll all go, but I'm dropping you two off a half a mile away from the bar. And you can both walk to it. That way he won't pick up on it, deal?

CAS: Sounds fair enough.

 _(Twenty minutes later, Dean drops Sam and Cas off half a mile away and drives on to the bar. He parks and gets out of the car. He walks on into the bar. Inside Dean walks on up to the bar itself. He orders a drink and a guy walks up and sits by him.)_

JOSEPH: Make that a double. ( _Dean looks over at him. He looks at Dean.)_ Name is Joseph. I take it your Dean Winchester. ( _Bartender puts down their drinks. Dean picks it up and drinks from it.)_

DEAN: I'm that obvious looking huh?

JOSEPH: No not really. But by the way you were sternly and cautiously looking around. I took a gamble. I'm sorry to be so mysterious about this whole thing. But please tell me. I thought Bobby Singer was dead?

DEAN: ( _Stares at the counter top and picks up his drink and downs it.)_ He is.

JOSEPH: Then how is it he's calling and talking to me?

DEAN: It's a long story.

JOSEPH: Oh I have the time. ( _Suddenly grabs Dean by the lapels and shoves him across the room into a table causing it to fall and break. Joseph walks over to Dean, grabbing him to stand up. And punches him across the face. Other people just stand around and watch. Dean tries to retaliate and suddenly gets thrown across the room into a wall. He falls to the floor unconscious.)_ Well now. Not as strong as he thought now is he boys. (E _veryone in the room, their eyes are black. Outside the bar, Sam and Cas get up to the doors. Sam starts to go in.)_

CAS: Sam wait. Something is wrong.

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ Like what?

CAS: Demons were here. ( _They both walk in. the place is empty and deserted.)_

SAM: What the hell? ( _Looks around in panic.)_ Dean! ( _Looks behind the bar.)_ Dean!

CAS: Sam. He's not here. They've taken him.

SAM: Who, taken him where?!

CAS: We need to get back to the hotel. ( _Sam stands there in panic.)_

 _(In the hotel room, Sam is staring at his laptop searching the internet.)_

SAM: Why would Bobby set us up like this!

CAS: He hasn't. He didn't know this guy was possessed.

SAM: How could he call Bobby or Bobby call him when he's dead! I think there is a demon residing in our bunker! And somehow he was able to not be affected by holy water.

CAS: Sam…

SAM: ( _Interrupts.)_ Don't Cas. I want the so called Bobby to go away and out of our bunker. Dean is now missing no thanks to him!

CAS: If that's what you want.

SAM: ( _Staring at the laptop screen.)_ It is. ( _Cas disappears. Sam looks back and stares at the floor and back at his computer.)_

( _Five hours later Cas comes back with Bobby. Bobby walks directly up to Sam grabbing him by the lapels, making him stand up.)_

BOBBY: What's the idea of blaming me for Dean coming up missing, boy?! How was I to know this man would be a turn coat? ( _Sam stands there.)_

SAM: ( _Teary eyed.)_ I'm sorry Bobby. I'm at my wits end. I don't even know where to start looking. This place has been deserted for twenty years. And we walked into the trap.

BOBBY: Don't fall apart on me now. We got to find Dean and fast. Have you come up with anything on your computer?

SAM: No. Other than that bar has been gone for twenty years.

CAS: I'll do some searching; see if I hear anything from hell, and such. Maybe Crowley will know something about this.

BOBBY: Like he would tell you if he does know.

CAS: It's something to look into. I'll keep in touch. ( _Disappears. Sam sits back down.)_

BOBBY: Did Dean have a cell phone? ( _Sam lifts it up, screen is crushed.)_ Damn.

SAM: Yeah.

BOBBY: How do we go about finding him now?

SAM: Have to wait it out I guess. See what Cas finds. ( _Bobby stares at him.)_ I don't like it any more then you do but what else can we do?

( _48 hours later. Sam is asleep in Deans bedroom. He wakes up to Cas standing over him. Sam quickly sits up.)_

SAM: Cas what are you doing?

CAS: Why are you in Dean's bedroom?

SAM: It's the only way I'm comfortable till I find him.

CAS: Well I did find him.

SAM: Where is he?

CAS: He's with Crowley. ( _Sam gets out of bed.)_ Not willingly trust me. He keeps hollering out for you and the more he does it the more Crowley finds it a thrill to torture him more.

SAM: Why didn't you get him out?

CAS: Crowley would've known I was there before I did.

SAM: Can't leave him with him!

CAS: No, and we won't. But right now we need to sit tight. Cause he's doing it to get you back with him.

SAM: Why is he so determined to have me as his right hand man all the time?

CAS: Because you're the only one that can take out Lucifer.

SAM: How can I take him out.

CAS: You threw him into the cage once before. You can more than likely kill him but you need demon power for intervention. And we know where that gets us all? Especially you.

SAM: May have no choice. And in turn getting the power I could finally get rid of Crowley too. ( _Cas stares at him.)_ Where is Crowley?

CAS: Right now he's spending time at a hotel creating a deal with someone's life.

SAM: Making Dean do it?

CAS: No Dean is tied up in the hotel room.

SAM: Maybe we can get into the hotel room while Crowley is out and about?

CAS: It's risky.

SAM: But worth a shot right?

CAS: Have Bobby do it. He can't get hurt.

SAM: Yeah but won't it set alarms too?

CAS: No. I think it will work that way. I'll take him there now. You stay here. If it doesn't work, I'll come back for you. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ I promise. ( _Cas walks out. He walks into the map room and looks at Bobby.)_ I found where Dean is. I told Sam that we would try to get to him first.

BOBBY: I'm sure that went over well. Why you tell him that?

CAS: For his safety. I told him if we need him I'll come back for him. ( _Bobby nods.)_ You ready? ( _They both disappear.)_

 _(At the hotel room, Cas and Bobby show up in the middle of the room. It's decorated in red upholstery.)_

BOBBY: Typical Crowley would choose a place like this.

CAS: Bobby. ( _He looks at what he's staring at. It's Dean beaten lifeless. Bobby approaches him quickly. Dean wakes up weakly and notices Bobby approaching him. He looks at him wide eyed in fear and breathing heavy trying to get away. He manages to break his binds and hide from him in the corner of the room.)_

BOBBY: Dean, it's me. Bobby. What's wrong with you? ( _Tries approaching him again. Dean tries to hide into the wall. Bobby stops approaching him.)_

CAS: It appears he has amnesia. Having Sam here I guess would've been a better idea. He may remember more that way. I'm going to try to capture Dean and take him to the bunker. ( _Cas disappears and suddenly so does Dean.)_

 _(At the bunker, Sam is sitting on the sofa with his laptop on the coffee table staring at it. Cas and Dean show up near him. Sam looks their direction and notices Dean.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Dean looks the direction of the voice and takes off into the corner of the room.)_ What the hell? ( _Follows where he went.)_ Dean, it's me. You're brother, Sam. ( _He sits there cowering and breathing heavy. Sam looks back at Cas.)_ What's happened?

CAS: Me and Bobby think he may have amnesia.

SAM: ( _Staring at Dean.)_ He's scared to death. ( _Dean looks around with his eyes for a means of escape. Sam backs away slowly.)_ What do we do?

CAS: Right now the best thing is to leave him alone. He can't go far being here.

 _(Three hours later, Sam is sitting a chair in the room Dean is in. Dean slowly attempts to stands up. Sam notices and watches him.)_

DEAN: Who are you and where and am i?

SAM: You're safe. And I told you. I'm your brother and safe at home.

DEAN: ( _Staying by the wall.)_ Why are you holding me captive?

SAM: I'm not. You live here. We both do.

DEAN: Why can't I remember anything?

SAM: I'm not sure. We were on assignment and you disappeared. I'm guessing Crowley or someone has done something to you and I'm trying to figure what and why.

DEAN: Do you know who?

SAM: I do but I know they won't say anything honest if I confronted them.

 _(Back at the hotel, Crowley walks in with a bottle of wine.)_

CROWLEY: Well Dean we can celebrate my rule over hell. This is my fifth anniversary as King of hell. And you get to partake in the celebration. ( _Goes to look at Dean and see's he's gone.)_ Dean? ( _Looks around.)_ Where the bloody hell have you gone?

CAS: ( _Standing in the corner of the room in the shadows.)_ What have you done to him Crowley?

CROWLEY: Who's there? ( _Cas steps out into the light)_ What do you want?

CAS: What have you done to Dean?

CROWLEY: I haven't done anything to him. He's not here.

CAS: You've brainwashed him haven't you?

CROWLEY: I haven't done no such thing.

CAS: Then why can't he remember me or Sam for that matter?

CROWLEY: Wait a minute? You came here and got Dean?

CAS: I did! And he doesn't know anybody. But apparently you.

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at the floor.)_ Ok I'll spill. After a day with me he didn't know me either. So I had to tie him down. But he was willing to do whatever I told him after that. I think one of my boys took him down to hard, might have gave him a small case of amnesia.

CAS: This is far from small, Crowley! I want you to fix it!

CROWLEY: You're the great healer. Why don't you do it?

CAS: Amnesia is something I can't heal. But you can.

CROWLEY: What makes you think I can or even will?

CAS: I'll force you if I have to.

CROWLEY: And if I fail?

CAS: Then I let you go.

CROWLEY: Think moose will? He may want me beyond dead now.

CAS: I'll control Sam.

CROWLEY: I'll think about it. ( _Cas glares at him and disappears. Crowley stands there.)_

 _(At the bunker_ , _Dean is sitting at the kitchen table across from Sam.)_

DEAN: ( _Looks around.)_ This is a really nice place you have here.

SAM: Thanks, but it's yours too. ( _Dean plays with a napkin.)_

DEAN: So if I live here, what do I do?

SAM: Were hunters. We hunt supernatural beings.

DEAN: Supernatural beings? As in ghosts and spirits kind of things?

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: You're kidding right?

SAM: No I'm not.

DEAN: What is this place really. The clinic of the mentally insane?

SAM: No. It's what we do, Dean. We've done it all our lives.

DEAN: All our lives. ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Haven't you been told there is no such thing as a ghost? ( _Cas shows up. Dean jumps up out of his seat and backs away. Cas notices.)_

CAS: I see nothing has improved.

SAM: I got him talking and not hiding at least.

DEAN: Who are you and how did you just do that?

SAM: This is Cas. He's a friend.

DEAN: A friend huh? I've never had friends just pop out of thin air like that.

SAM: Well this one does. You find anything yet?

CAS: I talked to Crowley. ( _Dean stares at Cas while walking around him as he's talking. Lightly poking at him to see if he's real.)_ And as usual he's not much help. ( _Cas stares at him.)_

SAM: That's not surprising.

CAS: ( _Watching Dean.)_ What are you doing?

SAM: He's an angel Dean. He's harmless unless you make him mad.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him them both.)_ You two need some help. So you know what? I'm out of here. You two can have your little supernatural party or whatever you want to call it. I'm going to take my leave. ( _Starts walking toward the stairs. Sam and Cas just stand there. Dean goes up stairs and to the door. He tries opening it to no avail. He slowly comes down a few stairs and looks over at them.)_ Is this some kind of a joke?

SAM: What do you mean?

DEAN: Locking me in here.

SAM: No. After a certain time the building locks itself down till morning.

DEAN: I want out of here, now. ( _Cas suddenly shows up behind Dean.)_

CAS: You're not going anywhere Dean. ( _Dean jumps and Cas grabs him from behind as he tries fighting him. Cas lays his hand on his head. Dean goes out.)_

( _An hour later, Dean is tied in the holding room. He wakes up and realizes he's tied up. He notices Sam and glares over at him.)_

DEAN: Let me go!

SAM: I can't do that. You have amnesia and there are people after you.

DEAN: What? Ghosts?

SAM: No. Demons by the name of Crowley and Jonathon. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: Demons! Demons with human names?!

SAM: They possess human bodies so yes they'll have human names.

DEAN: You're seeing a whole team of psychologists aren't you? ( _Cas walks in.)_

CAS: He's telling the truth.

DEAN: I want you all to release me so I can get out of this mental house!

CAS: Can't do that. There are people after you.

DEAN: What? So called demons you all are going on about!

CAS: Yes. ( _Dean stares at the floor.)_

DEAN: What have I done to you people for me to be so tortured this way. I'm a normal guy trying to live a normal life and you all come along.

SAM: You have far from a normal life, Dean. I should know I'm your brother. I don't have a normal life.

DEAN: ( _Looks up at him.)_ Of course not you chose to go out and chase things that aren't real. Maybe if you seek some real help. You might just find that there are more intelligent things to do in life. ( _Sam sighs and walks out of the room. Cas stands there. Cas walks over to Dean and stares into his eyes. Dean starts getting a little nervous.)_

CAS: Where are you, Dean. What damage have they caused to your mind? ( _Stares at him a second more.)_ You have a bad concussion. It's causing you're amnesia. ( _Cas backs away a little.)_ You been getting headaches, Dean? Blurred vision?

DEAN: ( _Stares at him in fear.)_ How do you know all this?

CAS: Are you, experiencing all these symptoms, Dean?

DEAN: Yes. Satisfied?

CAS: You need to be resting. You have your own room. You can rest in there. ( _Cas unties him and shows him to his room.)_ All your clothes are in here. You can get settled. ( _Dean looks around the room and gets near the bed.)_

DEAN: Why are you doing this? ( _Looks at Cas.)_

CAS: Cause I'm a friend. And you're brother wants you well again. Neither one of us are here to hurt you. We're trying to help you. ( _Cas walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dean sits at the edge of the bed and notices a picture sitting on a night stand of him and Bobby and Sam. He picks it up and stares at it.)_

 _(24 hours later, Sam is in the map room on his lap top. Dean walks in and sits down across from him. Sam notices and looks over at him.)_

DEAN: I'm sorry for accusing you for kidnapping me. I noticed what I believe to be my bedroom, photos of you and me and someone else.

SAM: That would be Bobby. He was an adopted uncle to us. _(Bobby comes walking in. Dean looks at him.)_

BOBBY: Is he ok now?

SAM: No, but he's trying to remember.

BOBBY: Well that's good first step. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Have you remembered anything yet?

DEAN: No.

BOBBY: No huh? ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Why can't Cas heal him?

SAM: He hasn't really said. But he's been busy.

DEAN: So if I am a part of this thing, what do I do?

SAM: You hunt the supernatural that is evil.

BOBBY: To sum it up in less than two seconds that's about it.

DEAN: I'll do my best to try to remember.

SAM: Well to start things off we should go hunting. I found a specter tormenting a lodge in Colorado. People are either disappearing or getting killed. We need to stop it.

DEAN: Why do we have to do it? Aren't there other hunters out there?

SAM: There are but limited few are left.

DEAN: Ever wonder why there's limited amount of hunters left? That you shouldn't become the one that disappears while hunting things you have no business bothering?

SAM: It's a risk but it's what we do. Besides it might help jar you're memory.

DEAN: Looks like I have no other choice. ( _Sam looks at him.)_

 _(In Falls park, Colorado. 8:30a.m. Sam drives up and parks in front of the lodge and him and Dean go in. They hand Sam the key to the cabin they're staying and they walk back out. Inside their cabin, they both walk in. Dean looks around and walks over to a bed and sits at the edge of it. Sam puts his bag on the other bed.)_

DEAN: So we sleep in the same room?

SAM: Always have when we are out hunting.

DEAN: I see.

SAM: What? It's not like were in the same bed together or something?

DEAN: As long as it stays that way.

SAM: Dean. You need to get your memory back.

DEAN: What we have a relationship together or something?

SAM: No! Were brothers. It's never bothered you that we were in the same room before. And no we were never in the same bed together. Can we drop it? This whole thing is creeping me out. ( _Cas shows up in their room. Dean backs away from him.)_

DEAN: He's in here too?

CAS: What's going on?

SAM: Dean is weirded out cause we sleep in the same room.

CAS: You two always shared a room. ( _Cas gets close to Dean. He stares at him in fear.)_ You still have that concussion. It doesn't seem to be getting any better. You have a lot of swelling. ( _Sam gets near him.)_

SAM: What do you mean, he's been hit?

CAS: Yeah behind the head and from the front. _(Looks at Sam.)_ And no not from Crowley. He hasn't laid a hand on him. But his demons have.

CROWLEY: ( _Suddenly shows up.)_ He's right. And I want help to find them. They've gone rouge on me and are trying to over throw me. ( _Dean backs into a wall, staring at him in fear. Crowley notices.)_ Wow how the mighty have fallen. He has lost his memory hasn't he? ( _Stares at Dean.)_ I can help you get your memory back Dean.

SAM: Crowley, don't pressure him. He'll take off on us all.

CROWLEY: ( _Staring at Dean.)_ I know what I'm doing, Moose. Just chill out. ( _He gets near Dean as Dean stares at him in fear and breathing heavy. Crowley attempts to lay his hand on his forehead. Crowley lays his hand on his fore head for a second and removes it. Dean stares at him like he's crazy.)_ How do you feel?

DEAN: What was that supposed to do? And who the hell are you?

CROWLEY: ( _Looks back at Cas and Sam.)_ Looks like I can't heal him either.

CAS: Guess he's just going to have to heal on his own.

DEAN: Where are all you from really? Have you escaped a mental institution and are trying to drag me into your warped imaginations?

CROWLEY: This is going to be fun. Dean Winchester totally AWOL.

SAM: Shut up Crowley.

DEAN: This is Crowley? The demon you told me about? ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Don't look like a demon to me.

CROWLEY: Oh but I could show you if you would like.

DEAN: Oh yeah, how?

CROWLEY: Simple really. ( _Sam suddenly collapses to the floor. Dean notices and looks down at Sam in concern.)_

DEAN: Sam are you ok? ( _Sam gasps for air.)_ Sam! ( _Looks at Crowley.)_ You doing this?!

CAS: That's enough Crowley! ( _Crowley stops and Sam is able to breathe again. Sam stands up and glares at him.)_

SAM: What the hell was that for?

CROWLEY: I was just showing him what I could do.

SAM: Couldn't you have chosen something else then me?!

CROWLEY: You were the closest. ( _Dean stares at him untrustingly.)_ So are we going on a hunt or not?

SAM: Yes. The lodge is right up the drive from here. We can walk. Back packs are in the trunk. ( _They all walk outside. Sam opens the trunk of the impala and hands Dean his backpack He takes it. Sam puts his back pack on and they all walk toward the lodge.)_

 _(Inside the lodge they all walk up to the front desk. A man behind the desk looks at them.)_

MAN: May I help you?

SAM: Yes we are private investigators sent to look into this issue you are having something tormenting you're guests.

MAN: You all four investigators?

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean, Crowley and Cas and back at the man.)_ Yeah.

MAN: We already had the local police here yesterday.

SAM: ( _Stares at the man.)_ I know that's why they called us in to help out.

MAN: They didn't tell me they were going to do that.

DEAN: ( _Steps up.)_ Well they did. Now where is this phenomenon you're all being plagued with?

MAN: You should know if you're working with the police.

DEAN: They haven't given us details, and they told us to go to you.

MAN _: (Stares at him.)_ It keeps happening at the cabin half a mile north of this lodge. They have it all taped off you can't miss it.

DEAN: Thank you. ( _Walks out as Sam, Cas and Crowley stare at him.)_

SAM: You think he got his memory back, Cas?

CAS: Not likely, but his characteristics are still intact. ( _Sam walks out followed by Cas and Crowley. He walks up to Dean.)_

SAM: You ok Dean?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ He was annoying me. I don't know why I said what I said. I virtually told him three lies.

SAM: ( _Opens the trunk and grabs their backpacks and hands one to Dean.)_ Being a hunter it's what you got to do sometimes.

DEAN: I see. And what's this for?

SAM: We may need it in that cabin.

DEAN: Not sure I like being a hunter much.

SAM: You'll be ok, Dean. Let's get walking.

DEAN: Walking? Why don't we drive?

SAM: You don't want to drive your baby through the holes.

DEAN: My baby?

SAM: ( _Points at the impala.)_ You're car?

DEAN: That metal heap is mine? ( _Sam stares at him in shock.)_

SAM: You definitely have amnesia. ( _Walks on, followed by Cas and Crowley. Dean looks at the car, shrugs his eyebrows and follows.)_

 _(At the cabin, Dean stops and hunches over in pain holding the sides of your head. Sam looks back and notices and rushes over to him, followed by Cas. Crowley just stands there.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Kneels by him.)_ What's wrong?!

DEAN: Piercing noise all the sudden! ( _Sam looks back at Cas.)_

SAM: Another angel, Cas? ( _Staring at Dean.)_

CAS: No. I'd feel it. There's nothing here but a rouge spirit. It's the concussion.

SAM: He shouldn't be out here. This was a bad idea.

CAS: Let's get inside this cabin. That spirit isn't going to bother us, with Crowley present. Besides it looks like it's going to rain soon. ( _Sam looks up at the sky and notices the sky turning dark.)_

 _(They all get inside. It's furnished but covered in sheets.)_

CROWLEY: This is quaint. Now where is this little ghostie you were talking about?

SAM: ( _Looks over at him.)_ You're the demon you tell me.

CROWLEY: I don't play with ghosts. They're self-centered and controlling.

SAM: Like you? ( _Crowley stares at him. Dean walks over to Sam.)_

DEAN: Please tell me were not staying the night is the dust bin.

SAM: You need your rest, Dean. And besides it'll be getting dark soon and it's going to pour down rain any minute. So yeah were staying here. In the meantime maybe we can put a stop to this ghost. We got to find anything it may be attached to in here.

DEAN: How do we do that when we don't have a history of what's here and why.

SAM: I already got that. The person was killed in this cabin.

DEAN: By who?

SAM: It was a wrongful death of a child. It was an accident but the child's spirit is restless and going rouge.

CROWLEY: That wasn't it. The mother made a deal with a crossroad demon and hell hounds came to collect her soul. The kid tried to stop the hounds and got in the way! ( _Dean stands there in fear starting to remember the hell hounds being after him. He starts hearing their howling and barking. He starts breathing heavy and looking around in fear.)_

SAM: So you do know what spirit this is!

CROWLEY: In a sort of way, yeh. But I don't play with them. Just cause I got a hold of their soul doesn't mean they can't haunt places.

SAM: Maybe you sent them?

CROWLEY: I'm not that vague, Sam. If I send anyone it's a demon, not a ghost. This one has gone rouge on me. Some of them do. I still have two out there that has jumped Dean.

SAM: Well where's this spirit at now?

CROWLEY: They're not here. Not right now.

SAM: Perfect. ( _Dean sits down in a recliner and dust puffs up. He looks around and coughs. Sam laughs at him.)_ You ok?

DEAN: No. This place is nasty.

SAM: There's a sleeping bag in your back pack you can lay in that. ( _Dean stands up and grabs his back pack and takes the sleeping bag out. He throws it over the sofa and unzips it.)_ I'll go out and gets some fire wood in case we need it before the rain.

CAS: I'll come out and help you. ( _Crowley sits down on a recliner in all its dust. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Don't this dust bother you?

CROWLEY: No actually. Reminds me of home.

DEAN: You live in a house full of dust?

CROWLEY: That and among other things. ( _Dean gets his shoes off and crawls into his sleeping bag.)_ Never knew amnesia could have an effect on a human being as it does you.

DEAN: ( _Lays on his side in the sleeping bag.)_ And what's that supposed to mean?

CROWLEY: I've forgotten what human was like. It amuses me so.

DEAN: And they say there's something wrong with me. ( _Crowley stares at him as if to ask what? Sam and Cas walk in with arm loads of wood. The winds outside start to pick up and rain starts to fall. Dean sits up feeling the wind blow in. They put the wood down near the fire place and Sam closes the door.)_ Has anyone thought of what we're going to do for lighting? ( _Crowley snaps his fingers and candles lite suddenly show up around the room.)_ I'm not going to ask who just did that. ( _Sam looks over at Crowley and nods his head. He walks over and sits by Dean.)_

SAM: How are you feeling?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ You're kidding right?

SAM: What? I just asked a question.

DEAN: Were at a dusty, damp deserted cabin with a possible ghost in it. When we could be in a nice warm bunker. Instead were having a pajama party here.

CAS: Everyone be quiet. ( _Dean and Sam quickly looks over at Cas.)_

DEAN: What?

CROWLEY: _(Looking at Cas in concern.)_ He's right something isn't right.

CAS: It's here.

DEAN: What's here?

CROWLEY: One of my rouge deserters.

KID: _(Shows up behind Crowley.)_ How right you are master Crowley. ( _Crowley quickly turns around.)_

CROWLEY: You filthy little abandoner! I'm returning you back to hell!

KID: If you can catch me, old man!

CROWLEY: Why you little….

KID: ( _Interrupts.)_ Ah ah. We have guests. Don't be so rude. ( _Looks toward Dean.)_ And one of them isn't doing so well now are they. ( _Sam stands up and starts to approach him.)_

SAM: You leave him alone!

CROWLEY: Stand down Moose. This isn't your fight!

KID: Oh but it is! I'm in the mood for some fun! ( _Crowley lifts his hand and makes a fist. The kid is forced over to Crowley. Crowley lifts the kid in midair without touching him as the kid breaths heavy in panic.)_

CROWLEY: Look you insubordinate brat! You listen to me and what I tell you. Back to the hold with you! ( _The kid disappears. Crowley looks at everyone staring at him.)_ What? I spoil you're little hunting games?

SAM: You never fail to surprise sometimes.

CROWLEY: Don't worry I won't make a habit of it.

DEAN: Does this mean we can go home? ( _Joseph and another demon suddenly show up behind Crowley. Dean recognizes them and gets flashbacks of Joseph attacking him.)_

JOSEPH: Here you are! We wondered where you went hiding off too. ( _Crowley stares at the guys in frustration.)_

CROWLEY: Joseph! ( _Turns to face him.)_ What the bloody hell do you think you two are doing?! What have you done to Dean! ( _Sam and Cas look at Crowley in surprise.)_

JOSEPH: I was just trying to get answers out of him, by luring him to me. Via his long lost friend Bobby. We're trying to figure out how he's still in a meat suit.

CROWLEY: Why should it concern you?!

JOSEPH: Because he killed, along with these two you insistently talk to, dear advocates of mine.

CROWLEY: What advocates?

JOSEPH: The leviathan. ( _Dean staring at them gets flashbacks when Bobby was shot. He glares at Joseph. He starts to approach him, grabbing a flask from his back pack. Sam and Cas notice staring in concern.)_

DEAN: It was you. That caused all this!

JOSEPH: Caused what?

DEAN: Me to lose the only person I considered family second to my dad!

JOSEPH: ( _Smiles nervously.)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

DEAN: Let me jar your memory, as you tried taking mine! ( _Opens the flask and throws the water at him. He screams out collapsing to the floor. The other demon tries approaching Dean, Crowley grabs his arm.)_

CROWLEY: Oh no you don't. I have a better way of making you suffer. ( _The other demon disappears. Joseph looks over at Crowley.)_

JOSEPH: Crowley help me!

CROWLEY: Why should I? You tried to dethrone me!

DEAN: Sam, tie him up. We're taking him home! ( _Sam stares at him in disbelief. Dean looks at him.)_ Come on, Sammy. ( _Sam smiles and ties Joseph up. Cas walks over to Dean.)_

CAS: You get your memory back?

DEAN: Not entirely. But a lot has come back to me when this thing started talking. ( _Sam stands Joseph up and joseph looks at Dean.)_

JOSEPH: I resent being called a thing!

DEAN: You're going to be called a lot more then that when I get through with you. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Let's get the hell out of here.

SAM: Dean it's raining too bad to be out. ( _Dean opens the door and the winds are blowing and its pouring down rain.)_

DEAN: Son of a bitch! ( _Sam ties joseph into a chair. Dean closes the door and looks at everyone.)_

SAM: It's nice to have you back Dean.

DEAN: ( _Stares at Crowley.)_ What's your story? Were you behind all this?

JOSEPH: Yes he was, the whole time! ( _Dean stands there with an irritated expression. And punches him across the face.)_

DEAN: I wasn't talking to you! ( _Looks at Crowley.)_

CROWLEY: Only thing I've done to you was tie you up. And I only did that because you had amnesia. Joseph there went the extra step into knocking you senseless literally. ( _Dean nods yes.)_ Joseph went rouge on me, going after Bobby if he ever returned back to earth and the rest, well you know about.

DEAN: You want him back, or do want this demon in Joseph expressed back to your domain?

CROWLEY: Do you're thing! I'll just sit back and watch. ( _Cas stares at him. Crowley notices.)_ What?

CAS: You've changed.

CROWLEY: No I haven't. I just much prefer watching someone else torturing then me doing it. ( _Cas nods his head and looks at Dean and Sam.)_

CAS: If you two have this under control I have something I need to take care of.

DEAN: Were good, Cas thank you. ( _Cas disappears. Dean looks at Joseph.)_ Now for you! ( _Sam hands Dean the Latin book and Dean reads it off. Joseph starts shaking and trying to fight it off. Dean keeps on.)_

JOSEPH: _(Cringes I pain and growls.)_ Will you make him knock it off Crowley!?

CROWLEY: No. I find this rather entertaining.

JOSEPH: If I ever get out of this it will be your hide I'm coming after.

CROWLEY: Promises promises. ( _Dean continues till the demon has been exorcised. Joseph looks around in confusion.)_

JOSEPH: What happened? Where am i?

DEAN: Long story. But we'll tell you if you want to know. ( _Crowley gets near Dean.)_

CROWLEY: Until next time, Dean. I got a demon to pulverize. ( _Crowley disappears.)_

 _(Two weeks later Dean and Sam are driving. Deans cell rings Sam answers it.)_

SAM: Joseph, what's going on?

JOSEPH: ( _Weak and in pain.)_ I don't know where I am. I was knocked out by a demon I was hunting. All I can tell it seems like I'm in a dark room that's very damp from what I can see.

SAM: A basement? ( _Dean looks at Sam and back at the road.)_

JOSEPH: Maybe. Not really sure.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ What is it? ( _Looks back out at the road.)_

SAM: Where were you. At least when can get an approximate location on you.

JOSEPH: In Morrow Connecticut off of twenty six. _(Phone starts breaking up.)_ They're coming back please hurry. ( _The phone cuts off, Sam hangs up and looks at Dean.)_

SAM: Joseph has been captured by demons.

DEAN: Again?

SAM: He didn't sound possessed. He sounded beaten.

DEAN: Were not going.

SAM: Dean were all he's got.

DEAN: I'm sorry, Sam. Mixing up with him look where it got me. Who knows what will happen we tangle up with him again.

SAM: So where are we going?

DEAN: We got a vampire nest to snuff out in Salamonie River State Forest in Indiana. ( _Sam stares out the window.)_

 _(Two days later, they reach a lodge. They pull into the parking lot and check into a cabin. At their cabin, they carry their luggage in. Sam sits down at the edge of the bed and looks over at Dean.)_

SAM: Any idea where this nest is.

DEAN: There is an old shack in the woods. Just about half a mile from here.. Well go there tonight and tackle it.

SAM: In the dark? Shouldn't we scout around first to see what we're getting into? ( _Dean's cell phone rings again. Dean grabs it and answers. Sam stares at him.)_

DEAN: If you're kidnapped, Joseph how are you calling me. Why didn't they take your cell phone away? ( _Stares at the floor.)_ How did you get away? ( _Stares across the room.)_ Were on a hunt tonight. ( _Looks at Sam and back at the floor.)_ Have it your way. ( _Hangs up.)_

SAM: He got away?

DEAN: Apparently he killed whoever had him captive. He wants to meet up in Indiana.

SAM: What for?

DEAN: I don't know. But we'll probably be done by the time he gets there.

SAM: Dean he couldn't have killed anyone that quick.

DEAN: Well if he does meet up, we'll keep an eye on him.

 _(12 a.m. Sam and Dean walk out of their cabins and start south into the woods with flashlights and backpacks. Half a mile into the woods, they still find no shack.)_

SAM: You sure you got the right location, Dean?

DEAN: It's where I read where killings were happening. ( _Suddenly the both of them get hit from behind. They fall to the ground out cold. There's a tall man with sharp teeth, glaring down at them. Another vamp stands over them.)_

MAN: Take them to the house.

SHANK: Yes, sir.

 _(An hour later, Dean wakes up and finds himself tied to chair in a dark room. He tries to make out where he is. A man comes into the room where it's dimly lit. Dean looks at him. It's Joseph. He stands there smiling at Dean as he is holding a hatchet in both hands.)_

JOSEPH: Hello Dean! ( _Dean glares at him in fear.)_

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
